Imagine
by paleDemon
Summary: Kumpulan ff oneshots/drabbles, yang menjadikanmu sebagai pemeran utama bersama MEREKA :) BTS Fic. RM. Namjoon. V. Taehyung. Jimin. Romance. Fluff. Rate M
1. Shades of Taehyung

**Shades of Taehyung**

 **Cast:** Kim Taehyung a.k.a V of BTS, and You (Y/N)

 **Rate: M!**

 **Length:** Oneshot (1.218 words)

 **Summary:** Taehyung seolah memiliki dua sisi seperti mata koin; satu sisinya yang imut dan satu lagi sisinya yang bar-bar seperti preman.

 **Warning! PwP, RATE M!**

 **(Better watch on Youtube,** **search aja di 'Taehyung from cute to hot' biar dapet feelnya, sygku :) )**

Netflix, _hoodie_ milik kekasihmu yang seutuhnya kebesaran hingga menutupi separuh pahamu dengan rambut digelung ke atas asal, _wine_ , dan kentang manis panggang. Malam Sabtumu sempurna! Kecuali kekasih. Kekasihmu yang sialan itu membatalkan janji untuk nonton ( _movie-date_ ) seri Strange Things yang sampai sekarang belum kalian tamatkan. Tanpa alasan!

Kamu memutuskan menonton episode 5 Strange Things Season 1 sendirian, persetan dengan kekasih pantat kudamu!

Hingga denting halus terdengar dari layar LCD _smart TV_ di depanmu, di pojok kanan bawah muncul notifikasi _channel_ Youtube yang telah kamu _subscribe_.

* * *

 **New from XTaeTaeX**

[How Fast Taehyung Becomes V]

* * *

Kamu tersenyum bodoh. Sebodoh itu hingga kamu berlangganan dengan hampir seluruh _channel_ yang fokus pada V.

"Aku mendukungmu dengan caraku sendiri, Tae."

Tapi itu benar. Kamu memiliki caramu sendiri memberi dukungan pada kekasihmu selagi kalian belum bisa jujur pada publik tentang hubungan kalian.

Masih dengan senyuman bodoh, kamu membuka Youtube dan melihat video seperti apa yang baru saja diunggah. Sejenak layar berubah hitam dan _buffering_ , namun secepat itupula layar menampilkan foto Taehyung dengan kalimat pembuka video. Tipikal video _fangirling_.

Tapi kamu juga sedang _fangirling_! Bahkan sambil tersenyum bodoh dengan gelas berisi _wine_ di tangan.

Detik kesepuluh, konten dimulai. Dimulai dari kalimat putih berlatar belakang warna hitam yang konfrontatif.

 **[IS TAEHYUNG HAS AN INNER-BEAST?]**

 **[Look how fast he changes from Taehyung to V!]**

Kamu menyatukan alis bingung. Namun tetap menonton sambil tersenyum bodoh, karena letupan kembang api terasa di dadamu, begitu juga ribuan kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan membuatmu merasa geli.

Selanjutnya, rekaman yang berfokus pada Taehyung muncul. Menampilkan penampilan Taehyung ketika lagu Go Go. Bagaimana Ia tersenyum bergurau dengan rekan grupnya dan di detik selanjutnya Ia berubah dan menampilkan wajah serius, seksi dan ... _horny_?

Kamu menggeleng kuat, menghilangkan pikiran nakal itu. Video kembali di putar, dalam _slow motion_. Taehyung memang menampilkan dua ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dalam satu detik. Bagaimana Ia tersenyum dan tertawa lebar bersama anggota grupnya sebelum lagu di putar, lalu bagaimana Ia menampilkan wajah garang yang tampan, namun juga seksi. Terlebih ketika Ia memperlihatkan deretan giginya sambil menggigit bibir, serius–

"–ARE YOU FUCKING HORNY ON THE STAGE?!" pekikmu kesal.

"Apanya?" suara berat menginterupsi. Kamu menoleh, hampir menjatuhkan gelas berisi _wine_ di tanganmu, dan menemukan kekasihmu di sana.

Kamu memekik, buru-buru menutup laman Youtube dari _smart TV_. "Kapan kau datang?" suaramu terdengar pecah, kau sungguh terkejut mendengar suara beratnya, Ya Tuhan! "Sejak kapan kau masuk, Tae!"

"Sejak kau tertawa seperti orang aneh melihat layar hitam dengan tulisan _look how fast he changes from Taehyung to V!_ Memangnya aku kenapa?" Ia menaruh tasnya di lantai sembarangan, meloncati sandaran sofa dan duduk berhimpitan denganmu.

Kamu menjilat bibir, tentu saja kamu bingung. _Well_ , sejujurnya kamu punya obsesi sendiri dengan sosok kekasihmu itu. Dan kamu menyadarinya sejak awal, tentang obsesimu itu.

"Tae, katamu kau tak bisa datang?"

Taehyung menggeram, menelusupkan tangannya ke belakang punggungmu dan menarikmu mendekat. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Y/N."

Kamu mendecakkan lidah. "Aku bertanya serius."

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Lalu jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Taehyung menatapmu, dengan rambut poni yang jatuh di dahinya, menutupi sebagian matanya. "Karena aku rindu kekasihku, yang menganggapku _horny_ karena video Youtube." Ucapnya dengan suara dalam, dan berat, dan seduktif!

"Auh, mulai seduktif."

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu. "Kenapa kau harus repot-repot nonton di Youtube jika kau bisa melihatnya langsung, Y/N?"

"Apanya?"

Taehyung mendecak kesal, terlihat keras dan tegas dengan mata yang menyipit dan alis menyatu. Tapi sejurus kemudian Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. " _Beast inside me_."

"Letakkan gelasmu, aku tidakmu dia tumpah di baju kita."

Kamu menurut. Bisa apa jika aura dominasi Taehyung sudah muncul dan memerintah? Terlebih dengan suara seberat itu? Masih bisa? Tidak!

Kamu meletakkan gelasmu di tengah meja, bersiap menjatuhkan kembali bokongmu di sofa hingga kamu merasa pinggangmu di tarik oleh kedua tangan–tangan Taehyung–dan yang kamu sadari, kamu sudah berada di pangkuan lelaki itu. Taehyung, sedang tersenyum dengan lebarnya, terlihat sedikit bodoh karena terlalu lebar.

"Wah, kecepatanku sudah makin berkembang." Ucapnya bangga. Kamu berusaha tidak memutar bola mata kesal, namun gagal.

"Katakan maumu, Tae."

Ia masih tersenyum. "Kau mau belihat _beast_ di dalam diriku?"

Kamu menimbang, setengah tak paham. Namun lelaki itu, menunjukkan seringainya. Ia sudah menarik punggungmu untuk jatuh ke dadanya, lalu menangkup kedua pipimu tepat di depan wajahnya, berjarak sedemikian dekat hingga nafas hangat lelaki itu mengenai wajahmu seduktif.

"Kau bisa bilang padaku, daripada nonton Youtube sialan." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan suaranya yang berat, berbeda jauh dengan suara cerianya sebelumnya.

Ia menarik wajahmu mendekat, dan memakan bibirmu sampai habis. Menciummu dengan nafsu yang tak di sembunyikan, menggigit bibirmu sambil menghisapnya ketika Ia ingin bermain dengan lidahmu, lalu menelisip ke dalam ketika berhasil mendapat apa yang Ia mau, bermain dengan lidahmu.

Daging lembut tanpa tulang miliknya sangat panjang dan basah, menjilati lidahmu mengajaknya bermain, lalu menjelajah langit-langit membuatmu geli. Masalah geli, kamu tertawa kecil sambil mendorong tubuhnya ingin melepas ciuman.

Namun lelaki itu menggeram tak suka, menekan tengkukmu dengan satu tangannya–yang entah kapan sudah berada di tengkuk dan pinggangmu. Ia menelisipkan tangannya ke dalam pakaianmu, meraba punggungmu dengan erotis. Ciuman kalian masih berlangsung, hingga liur menetes di dagumu pun tak dihiraukan.

"Hmmm–" Taehyung menggeram berbarengan dengan protesmu kehabisan nafas. "Tak pakai _bra_ , huh? Dasar jalang." Ucapnya masih dengan suara beratnya. Wajahmu memanas–karena nafsu.

"Tae, ini masa suburku."

"Aku bawa kondom." Potongnya dengan cepat.

"Kondom tak membantu."

Taehyung menyatukan alis, tak suka, dan mendecakkan lidah. "Kalau kau hamil, ya sudah kita menikah. Atau bilang ke publik. _Duh,_ nanti saja kita bicarakan ini. Nggak kerasa, bawahku sudah sangat keras?" cercanya kesal.

Kamu merasakannya, tepat di selangkanganmu, kamu menduduki penisnya yang mengeras.

"Oke, oke, cerewet!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang lepas bajumu, aku ingin lihat."

Kamu memutar bola mata, namun tetap melakukannya. Dalam urusan seks, Taehyung selalu berperilaku dominan. "Kau punya _fetish_ menjadi dominan, huh?"

Kamu mulai melepas hoodie kebesaranmu, secepat yang kau bisa karena kau malu. "Tidak! Stop! Lakukan dengan pelan, dan seksi!" titahnya memerintah.

Dan kamu bisa apa? Selain melepas bajumu sesuai permintaannya, sambil meliukkan tubuhmu, sengaja menggesekkan selangkanganmu pada milik Taehyung yang makin mengeras.

Begitu kau selesai melepasnya, Taehyung menyumpah lalu memelukmu, memakan payudaramu yang sebenarnya tak terlalu besar itu. Ia menggeram dengan kondisi menyusu di puting kananmu, memunculkan perasaan geli namun adiktif–kebiasaan Taehyung. Tubuhmu, yang bernafsu itu, memeluk kepala Taehyung dan menekannya berharap lelaki itu makin memakan habis payudaramu.

"Sialan, kau semakin seksi, aku tidak kuat." Ucapnya menghempaskan tubuhmu di sofa, melepas sabuknya serampangan lalu memaksa melorotkan jeansnya. "Lihat bagaimana milikku setegang ini? _Yes, darl, i'm fucking horny everytime i see you_."

Sekali lagi Ia menciummu, memakan habis bibirmu, turun ke bawah ke dagumu dengan kecupan dan jilatannya, membuat jejak melewati leher, dada kirimu, perut, pinggul, sengaja bermain di paha dalammu, dan berakhir memakan habis selangkanganmu.

Kamu, seperti biasa, tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mendesah dan memanggil namanya, sambil memegang rambutnya dan menekan kepalanya. Taehyung begitu ahli menggunakan lidah, _well_ , Ia ahli memanfaatkan tubuhnya dalam urusan seks, sepertinya.

Dan kalian berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang kasar hingga pukul 3 pagi, mengingat Taehyung, kekasihmu itu, ingin menunjukkan _beast_ yang ada dalam dirinya. _Halah_ , itu hanya alasannya saja, kamu paham itu.

Kamu kembali mengingat, bagaimana sifat ceria Taehyung dan bagaimana Ia berubah ketika berhubungan intim denganmu. Sifatnya berubah 180 derajat dan kau baru menyadarinya. Bagaimana Ia merajuk dan mengikik seperti anak anjing ketika kelaparan dan meminta makan, lalu bagaimana Ia berubah menjadi dominan yang kadang minta dipanggil _daddy_ ketika kalian berhubungan seks.

 **-END-**

P.S Y/N itu your name ya, kek tae lg manggil elu gt.

 **WTF aku nulis (ff sampah) ini jam 2 pagi setelah nonton video performances BTS, Taehyung fancam!**

 **He surely has 2 shades, guys! Admit it. Gimana Tae yang imut pas lagi mainan atau keseharian, lalu tiba-tiba berubah jadi garang dan 'nakal' di stage, apalagi kalo ngeluarin suara berat YATUHANKU AMPUNIAKU!**

 **Oke guys, aku pasti lagi kobam gara-gara tae.** **And please give me your reviews so i can write better :)**

 **XO**

 **Dee!**


	2. Newborn, New Papa

**Newborn, New Papa**

 **RM of BTS and You!**

 **Romance! Fluff!**

Kau sedang hamil sembilan bulan, dokter bilang _due-date_ persalinanmu akan jatuh dua minggu lagi. Dan suamimu, Kim Namjoon, masih saja kesulitan menjadi Kim Namjoon dan selalu menjadi RM.

Lalu tiba-tiba–YA TUHAN!

 **Newborn, New Papa**

Suamimu masih di sampingmu, membelai perutmu yang membesar seperti balon dan membuat gerakan memutar. Kamu hamil, sembilan bulan, dan kesusahan berjalan karena punggungmu semakin sering lelah karena menahan beban anak di perutmu.

Namjoon mengecupi perutmu yang juga dipeluknya dalam lengannya.

Kalian berdua sama-sama tak mau berpisah, sama-sama menunggu kehadiran anak laki-laki kalian, sama-sama semangat dengan titel yang akan kalian sanding setelah ini–orang tua.

Sayangnya suamimu itu Kim Namjoon, sedangkan pekerjaannya menyuruhnya menjadi RM dari grup terkenal BTS. Di tahun ketiga pernikahan kalian, masih saja suamimu kesulitan menjadi Namjoon 24/7 untukmu.

"Maaf, ya," gumam Namjoon di depan perutmu. Suaranya lirih terdengar sedih.

Kau tersenyum, mencoba bersikap dewasa di depan suamimu juga anakmu yang ada di dalam kandunganmu–kata dokter Ia bisa mendengar ucapan kita dan kau tak mau anakmu mendengar Mamanya marah dan menilai jika Mamanya tukang marah. Tanganmu bergerak membelai kepala Namjoon di depan perutmu, terasa lembut rambutnya berkat sampo pilihanmu.

"Tidak apa, fokus saja bekerja."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatapmu dengan pandangan sendu. Kalian berdua tahu jika keberangkatan Namjoon ke Jepang untuk promo album Jepang BTS sangat berat, bahkan Bang PD menghubungimu secara pribadi untuk meminta maaf karena harus memaksa suamimu ke Jepang.

"Sungguh, Joon, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapmu membelai pipi Namjoon, wajahnya lembut dan tak bercelah dengan pipi empuk dan mata tenang. "Aku akan meminta adikku tinggal di rumah kita, untuk menemaniku."

Senyuman Namjoon terukir di bibir tebalnya, menunjukkan lesung di pipi favoritmu–tanpa sadar kau ikut tersenyum. Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya, mengecup bibirmu sekilas lalu tersenyum kembali saat menatapmu. "Kata Mama kau akan terlihat berantakan jika mengandung anak laki-laki, tapi sepertinya jagoan kita tak ingin Mamanya terlihat berantakan."

Kau tanpa sadar tertawa atas rayuan suamimu.

"Sungguh, yang ada kau terlihat makin cantik, sayang."

"Hentikan, aku tak mau anakku jadi tukang merayu sepertimu jika terlalu sering mendengar rayuanmu."

Kalian berdua tertawa kecil bersamaan. Namjoon kembali menurunkan kepalanya ke depan perut balonmu lalu membelainya dengan gerakan memutar yang pelan. "Jagoanku, jangan nakal dan bantulah Mamamu, ya? Jangan persulit dia, kau 'kan cowok, harus bertanggung jawab kepada wanita, dan yang harus kau jaga sebagai tugas tanggung jawab pertamamu adalah Mama."

Kau tersenyum kecil mendengar petuah Namjoon. "Kau pikir dia sudah bisa paham ucapanmu yang rumit itu?"

Mata Namjoon melirikmu dari depan perutmu, lalu kembali tersenyum menatap perutmu. "Sungguh, jagoan, semenyebalkan apapun Mamamu, tetap saja dia istriku dan Mamamu. Jadi ayo kita jaga dia bersama-sama."

Kau tertawa geli.

"Jangan keluar sebelum aku sampai ke Korea! Oke, jagoan?"

"Siap, Pa." Jawabmu gemas sambil mengeluarkan suara mencicit.

Ponsel Namjoon bergetar kemudian, manajernya sudah menelpon.

"Waktu sepuluh menit kita sudah habis, sayang." Gumam Namjoon sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Itu permintaan Namjoon saat manajernya mengetuk kaca mobil sepuluh menit yang lalu, agar Ia dibiarkan berduaan bersama istrinya sementara manajernya melakukan _check in_ untuknya. "Kau akan keluar?" tanyanya sambil melirik di luar mobil pribadi kalian.

Banyak wartawan menunggu kalian. Tentu saja, kalian adalah sepasang suami istri yang dicintai–bisa dikatakan paling dicintai–oleh masyarakat Korea, bahkan dunia. Penggemar Namjoon dan BTS mendukung pernikahan kalian dengan penuh, juga menerima pekerjaanmu yang sebagai model.

Maka pantas jika banyak wartawan yang menunggu kemunculanmu dengan perut sembilan-bulanmu di depan publik.

"Kurasa tidak. Perutku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan kamera dan wartawan."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar menatapmu. "Itu benar."

Lalu kalian terdiam, termasuk supir kalian yang sejak tadi terdiam di depan tidak mengusik waktu kalian. Ini benar-benar perpisahan, Namjoon sudah ditunggu manajernya di depan mobil, juga teman-teman grupnya. Kalian bertatapan beberapa saat, merasa sedih harus berpisah.

Ketukan di kaca jendela di pintu di belakang Namjoon terdengar, kalian berdua semakin tak ingin berpisah.

"Kau harus pergi, sayang."

Namjoon mengangguk, meringis sedih namun berusaha tersenyum–kau hafal setengah mati mimik wajahnya. Dan tanpa kau sadari kapan tangannya bergerak, kedua telapak tangan hangat dan lebar itu sudah menangkup pipimu dan mengecupi bibirmu–lima kali–dengan suara kecupan keras.

"Joon–ada supir Hong!"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Tuan Hong, tolong jaga istriku, ya? Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati."

"Tentu saja, tuan."

Lalu Namjoon benar-benar keluar dari mobilmu, disambut wartawan dan _masternim_ dari _fansite_ nya.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?"

Tanpa sadar senyumanmu mengembang saat mendengar suara Namjoon yang lembut di sambungan telepon yang kalian lakukan malam ini. Kau tak bisa tidur–hampir seminggu tak bisa tidur karena kehamilanmu, sama seperti saat tiga bulan usia kehamilanmu. "Sangat, aku tidak banyak bergerak tapi tubuhku sangat pegal, Joon."

Suamimu terdengar mendengung sedih, "Kau wanita yang kuat, sayang. Kau tak minta adik ipar memijat?"

"Tidak, pijatannya tidak enak!"

Namjoon terkekeh geli, membuatmu ikut tertawa mendengar suaranya.

Ini hari ketiga kalian berpisah, dua hari sebelum kembalinya suamimu dari Jepang, dan kau tak sabar menunggu kepulangannya!

"Joon, bayi kita rindu pada Papanya." Rengekmu halus.

Suara tawa suamimu terdengar lagi, kali ini terasa begitu nyata seolah kau bisa melihat deretan giginya yang rapi juga senyuman di bibir tebal berwarna merahnya, termasuk lesung pipi favoritmu.

"Si jagoan yang rindu atau Mamanya?"

Kau merasa perutmu digelitik oleh perasaan senang. Ya Tuhan, ini sudah delapan tahun sejak kalian bersama, dua tahun lebih setelah kalian tinggal bersama sebagai suami-istri, namun kau masih saja merasa jatuh cinta–tanpa rasa bosan–pada sosok suamimu ini.

"Mamanya, _sih_."

Tawa Namjoon terdengar renyah. "Tunggu, ya? Setelah konser aku akan langsung pulang."

"Bukannya konsernya besok malam dan jadwal penerbanganmu besoknya?"

"Tidak, aku berhasil _reschedule_ agar ikut penerbangan yang lebih awal."

Kau merasa bersalah, "kau tak lelah?"

"Mana mungkin aku lelah?"

"Aku tak mau kau kelelahan, sayang."

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya suamimu sedang berpikir. "Tidak, Y/N, aku tidak akan merasa lelah untuk bertemu denganmu dan juga calon jagoan kita."

Sekali lagi perutmu merasa geli bukan main. "Joon, kau tahu hormon Ibu mengandung sembilan-bulan itu meledak-ledak. Jangan gombal saat kau tak ada di dekatku!"

Suamimu tertawa. Ia pasti ingat tentang penjelasanmu jika Ibu yang sedang mengandung akan mengalami lonjakan hormon dalam dirinya, menyebabkan dirimu lebih sensitif juga lebih mudah terangsang. Dan Namjoon tahu persis hal itu–karena otak kotornya!

"Oke aku harus berhenti jika tak ingin kau kebingungan."

"Ya, kau harus."

"Sayang," Namjoon menggantung ucapannya. "Bagaimana jika aku menggodamu terus hingga aku pulang, dan saat aku pulang aku bisa meminta jatah?"

Hatimu mencelos, merasa ledakan perasaan di dadamu. Senyummu mengembang–dan kau malu atas reaksi dirimu sendiri. "Joon!"

"Kau tahu, terakhir kita melakukannya 3 bulan lalu saat usia kandunganmu enam bulan."

"Karena itu yang dianjurkan dokter!"

"Benarkah?" suara Namjoon melemah.

Kau memutar bola matamu tak tahan. "Makanya, Joon, dengarkan saat dokter memberi konsultasi! Pasti kau hanya memikirkan jika kau bisa melakukan seks dengan ibu hamil tanpa tahu kapan waktu yang baik!"

"Wow, kau cerewet, sayangku."

"Joon–"

Suamimu terkekeh, "Oke, oke, ini sudah malam di Korea. Kau sebaiknya tidur, istriku."

Kau mengulum senyum, selalu merasa tersipu dengan panggilan yang Namjoon berikan padamu. "Ya, kau juga tidurlah."

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku dan bayi kita juga mencintaimu."

Namjoon sekali lagi terkekeh, tiba-tiba kau merindukan eksistensi Namjoon di sampingmu.

"Joon?"

"Ya?"

"Bayi kita ingin kau menyanyi untuknya..." gumammu tak yakin.

Namun kau tahu dengan jelas jika itu keinginanmu. Dan kau juga tahu dengan pasti jika Namjoon akan melakukannya, karena lelaki itu selalu seperti itu sejak awal. "Baiklah,"

Dan malam itu kau tertidur dengan nyanyian Namjoon sebagai pengiring tidurmu, dan rasa mulas yang mulai sering kau rasakan di perutmu.

.

.

.

Rasa mulas itu terus terasa di perutmu, yang awalnya kau pikir rasa mulas biasa saat Namjoon menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukmu semalam. _Uh_ , kau bahkan harus meremas sesuatu untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit karena mulas perutmu itu.

"Itu kontraksi,"

Kau melotot mendengarnya. Kontraksi? " _Due date_ nya masih dua minggu lagi,"

"Itu biasa, _due date_ hanyalah perkiraan, bisa lebih awal bisa lebih lambat."

Kau memutar bola mata, sedangkan keringat di dahimu muncul sebesar biji jagung karena menahan mulas dan rasa sakit.

" _Noonim,_ perlu kutelponkan kakak ipar?"

Kau menggeleng. Jelas saja, Namjoon sedang bersiap untuk konser sejak sejam yang lalu–dia mengirim pesan untukmu. Dia sedang bekerja, dan kau tak ingin mengganggunya sama sekali. "Jangan, biarkan dia fokus bekerja. Lagi pula kontraksi biasanya bisa sehari hingga seminggu penuh sebelum melahirkan."

Adikmu menghela nafas, memijat tanganmu dengan pelan sambil merilekskan ototmu yang setiap dua jam menegang karena menahan sakitnya kontraksi.

Tidak, sungguh kau mencintai Namjoon dan pekerjaannya–karena begitu juga suamimu. Maka kau memberikan waktu untuk suamimu bekerja, sedangkan kau akan menahan sakitnya rasa kontraksi yang terasa sampai ke sendi dan tulang punggungmu.

Kau yakin kau akan kuat–

Lalu tiba-tiba–YA TUHAN!

Ada air yang merembes turun ke kakimu.

"Ya tuhan–" kau dan adikmu sama-sama memekik.

Itu air ketuban!

.

.

.

Doktermu mengatakan jika air ketubanmu memang merembes tapi bukan pecah. Cukup jarang kasus demikian, namun ini merupakan tanda jika kau semakin dekat dengan _due date_. Juga kontraksi di perutmu semakin dekat jaraknya.

Sekarang hampir lima belas menit sekali kau merasa kontraksi, yang rasanya setengah mati membuatmu kesakitan hingga ke ujung jari. Ini rasa sakit yang luar biasa, pertama kali kau rasakan seumur hidupmu.

"Ma, sungguh!" Kau ingin menyumpah karena rasa sakit yang kau rasakan–bahkan kau sampai menangis saking sakitnya–namun kau tahan sumpah serapahmu. Di ruangan ini ada kedua mertuamu juga dua orang tuamu, termasuk adik perempuan Namjoon dan adik lelakimu.

"Kau sudah menelpon Namjoon?"

Adikmu mengangguk, tak terlalu kau perhatikan karena kau sibuk mengatur nafas seperti yang diarahkan perawat tiga puluh menit yang lalu. _Uh_ , rasa mulasnya hingga ke ulu hati!

"Dia pamit dari konsernya."

"Huh?"

Semua menoleh ke arahmu yang baru saja berteriak seperti orang marah.

"Namjoon kenapa pulang?!" tanpa sadar kau berteriak pada adikmu, bertanya dengan kesal sekaligus kesakitan, jadinya berteriak.

"Aku menelpon manajernya, dan Ia bilang Namjoon _hyung_ langsung pamitan dengan penggemar dan teman segrupnya."

"Kenapaaa?!" kau menggeram kesakitan tapi tak ingin berhenti menginterogasi.

"Sayang," Mama Namjoon maju mengelus kepalamu, mengusap dahimu yang berkeringat juga rambutmu yang basah terkena keringat. "Namjoon tak mungkin melewatkan waktu persalinanmu hanya demi konser. Kalian prioritasnya."

Kau menggeram sebagai jawaban, karena kontraksi yang sekali lagi hadir di saat waktu yang kurang tepat. Kau merengek menangis, tak tahan dengan rasa sakit di perutmu.

"YA TUHAN INI SAKIIIIT!" gerammu berteriak sambil meremas apapun yang bisa kau jangkau. Itu rasa sakit yang paling sakit dibanding sebelumnya, rasa sakit yang jika kau merasakannya hingga menangis dan nafasmu otomatis tercekat saking sakitnya.

"Y/N!"

Pintu terbuka dengan keras dan suara sentakan yang kau hafal menginterupsi teriakanmu. Di sela air mata yang menggenang di matamu, kau melihat suamimu berdiri dengan terengah di ambang pintu, terlihat khawatir melihatmu.

Tangismu pecah seiring Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidurmu. Wajah lelaki itu berubah dengan cepat, dari yang terlihat khawatir menjadi menenangkan, sekalipun keringat terlihat membasahi dahinya.

"Joon," rengekmu seperti anak kecil yang merentangkan tangan menyambutnya.

Lelaki itu dengan senyuman khawatir masuk ke dalam pelukanmu, mengecupi wajahmu sekaligus dahimu dan mengelap keringatmu di dahi. "Kau hebat, sayang, kau hebat sekali."

"Ini sakit," rengekmu masih seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada orang tuanya.

Ia mengangguk, masih memelukmu sedangkan tanganmu meremas bahunya saat tiba-tiba kau merasa kesakitan sekali lagi. "Ya, pukul saja aku, remas saja aku, gigit kalau perlu, agar kau tak merasa kesakitan."

Tangisanmu pecah, merasa bahagia karena suamimu benar-benar datang dan menomorduakan pekerjannya demi ada di sampingmu.

"Joon," rengekmu sekali lagi, masih memeluk suamimu dengan erat.

Dan Namjoonpun tak berhenti memijat tubuhmu, termasuk pinggang dan punggungmu yang tegang bukan main. Sejak tadi Ia membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dengan suara lirih dan lembut.

"Ya, kau hebat, kau kuat." Bisiknya. "Ini demi anak kita, jagoan kita."

Kau menangis tak tahan.

"Hei," ucapnya lirih, menarik wajahnya agar berhadapan denganmu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang sekaligus menenangkan, menatapmu dengan senyum simpul sekalipun matanya terlihat khawatir. "Kau ingat nama yang ingin kita berikan padanya?"

Kau menggeleng asal.

Namjoon tertawa, mengecup bibirmu ringan. "Sebentar lagi kita bisa melihatnya, menyambutnya di dunia bersama-sama, kau senang kan mengetahuinya?"

Kau mengangguk, dengan mata terpejam dan gigi yang menggigit bibirmu tak tahan.

"Sayang," ucapnya membelai dahimu yang mengeluarkan keringat. "Kau ingat tidak, saat Ia menendang perutmu? Ya Tuhan, kupikir Ia akan jadi pesebak bola." Ucap Namjoon terkekeh.

Kau ingat, tapi masih kebingungan dengan rasa sakit yang harus kau tahan setengah mati. "Joon, aku tak tahan."

"Ya, ya, pegang tanganku."

Kau merengek, bibirmu sepenuhnya membentuk bulan sabit ke bawah, menangis seperti anak kecil ke Papanya.

.

.

.

Dua jam penuh perjuangan, dua jam Namjoon kau remas. Dua jam penuh kau berteriak tak tahan karena keinginanmu melahirkan normal untuk anak pertamamu.

Namun sungguh, kebahagiaan yang tak akan kau lupakan saat tiba-tiba ruangan gegap gempita dan tangisan keras terdengar memehuni ruangan. Saat itu, dengan pandangan meremang, kau melihat Namjoon yang melonjak dan mengecupmu.

"Kau hebat, kau berhasil, sayang."

Dadamu meletup, merasa perjuanganmu selama sembilan bulan terbayar penuh. Tangisan harumu tak bisa kau tahan, mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau alami.

"Tunggu sebentar, kami akan membersihkan jagoan kalian." ucap perawat padamu yang merengek sambil merentangkan tangan meminta bayimu.

Tangisanmu masih pecah dan tersedu saat Namjoon menerima tanganmu yang menggantung meminta bayimu, menariknya ke dekapannya lalu dikecupinya. Kalian menangis bersama, merasakan kebahagiaan yang melanda kalian dengan penuh, membayar penantian lama kalian.

"Terimakasih, sayang, terimakasih. Kau sungguh hebat, kau wanita terhebat," bisik Namjoon di samping kepalamu, tepat di sebelah telingamu saat kalian menangis bersama.

.

.

.

Tentu saja kabar bahagia dari pasangan terkasih se-Korea Selatan ini disambut bahagia seluruh penggemar kalian!

Sejak Namjoon tiba-tiba berlari ke belakang panggung, lalu muncul dengan wajah tegang dan membungkuk meminta maaf lalu mengabarkan jika Ia harus segera terbang ke Korea karena istrinya melahirkan, semua penggemar kalian heboh. Termasuk para wartawan yang mencari berita kelahiran anak kalian.

Seluruhnya menunggu kalian dan berita bahagia yang akan kalian bawa.

"Kau siap?"

Kau tersenyum simpul, melihat Namjoon yang berjongkok di depanmu yang duduk di kursi roda menggendong anak kalian di tangan. Anggukanmu menjadi jawaban bagi Namjoon. Ia berdiri, mengecup dahimu dengan pelan lalu mendorong kursi rodamu.

"Kalian bisa lewat pintu belakang, _hyung_." gumam Jongkook, teman dekatmu juga, yang menemani kalian hari ini. Anggota grup Namjoon yang lain menunggu di rumah kalian katanya.

"Staf sudah memberikan jarak kepada wartawan dan penggemar?" tanya Namjoon saat mulai mendorong kursi rodamu.

"Ya, mereka tahu jika kau akan lewat pintu belakang dan mereka berjajar dari jarak lima belas meter. Cukup, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

Benar ucapan Jongkook, kalian keluar disambut dengan gerombolan ramai wartawan, juga beberapa penggemar Namjoon yang membawa kamera dengan teropong. Dengan senyum simpul kau melirik ke arah mereka–menyebabkan keributan diantara mereka.

Apa yang kau harapkan lagi?

Kau memiliki teman yang baik, keluarga yang menyayangimu dan keluarga kecilmu, dan semua orang mencintaimu juga hubunganmu dengan Namjoon, suamimu. Kini telah lahir dari rahimmu, seorang jagoan yang setampan Namjoon.

Mobil kalian sudah menunggu, lalu Namjoon menangkap lenganmu untuk membantumu berdiri. Ia dan Jongkook dengan pelan membantumu duduk dan menggendong anakmu dengan nyaman. Kau tersenyum dengan perhatian keduanya.

"Kau senang?"

Kau mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan retoris suamimu. Namun jawaban singkatmu jelas membuat suamimu juga tersenyum lebar, kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya langsung.

Dengan pelan Namjoon mengecup bibirmu, menahannya beberapa saat tanpa peduli jika kamera masih bisa mengambil gambar kalian yang berciuman di depan umum.

Dan kau merasa bahagia yang meluap dalam detik saat Namjoon melepas ciumannya. Apalagi melihat wajah tampan sempurna Namjoon yang berjarak sedemikian dekat dengan wajahmu. Hidupmu sempurna.

- **END** -

 **Aku hampir lupa kalau aku pernah punya draft Imagine ini, dan baru kuubek-ubek setelah baca reviewan di ff Imagine, hehe. Akhirnya setelah hampir dua bulan cuma sebatas draft, kuedit dan ku'sempurna'kan, sekalipun aku tau ini ga sesempurna itu. Tapi ya udahlah ya, hahaha**

 **Do enjoy?**

 **If yes, pls do RnR:)**

 **ILY!**


	3. Lullaby by PJM

**Lullaby by PJM**

 **Jimin of BTS and You!**

 **Romance! Fluff!**

 _ **Songfic! Based on 10cm's song:**_ **Phonecert**

Ini yang tidak mengenakkan dari hubungan kalian; dirimu dan Jimin–seorang superstar dari _boygroup_ BTS! Kau yang kesal karena kesibukan Jimin dan grupnya, ingin menyudahi saja hubungan kalian karena tak tahan, berakhir tersenyum manis setelah mendengar _lullaby_ yang dijanjikannya.

 **Lullaby by PJM**

 _ **Songfic! Based on 10cm's song:**_ **Phonecert**

 _This is the most expensive solo concert in the world_

 _I'm the singer and the audience is just you_

 _Before the curtains are drawn_

 _Just be careful of a few things_

Hubungan kalian masih baru setahun. Kata banyak orang, kekompakan dan kepercayaan kalian masih harus terus diasah dalam waktu singkat ini. Jadi, sesuai petuah Kim Seokjin yang notabene sepupumu, jangan terburu-buru untuk mengambil keputusan besar di umur hubungan yang baru setahun ini.

"Apalagi berpikir untuk putus, jangan! Kalian masih saling berusaha mengenal dan beradaptasi, jangan terburu kecewa pada kekasihmu."

Apalagi jika kekasihmu adalah superstar seperti Park Jimin!

Tapi tunggu! Tahukah kalian mengenai sibuknya jadwal BTS hingga kalian susah sekali bertemu?!

Kau mendambakan hubungan yang biasa saja, yang bisa bebas berkeliaran tanpa perlu memikirkan banyak dampak. Kau mendambakan hubungan yang bisa dengan santai makan bersama di kedai di pinggir jalan, atau melihat hujan di kedai kopi, atau _movie-date_ , atau–

Ponselmu berdering; _PJM sialan is calling..._

Ya, kau menamainya 'PJM sialan' karena sering menghilang seharian–pernah dua hari penuh–dan tidak memberimu kabar.

HUBUNGAN PACARAN MEMERLUKAN KOMUNIKASI DUA PIHAK!

Jika tahu begini, bahwa kekasihmu sering sibuk sendiri dengan jadwalnya dan jarang mengabarimu, bukankah tak ada bedanya dengan berpacaran dengan benda mati? Anjingmu saja masih menjawab jika kau bertanya!

"Ya, layanan pesan antar? Aku tak memesan makanan, kau bisa menutup panggilan ini. _Gamsahamnida_ ,"

Kekasihmu tertawa di ujung telepon, sedangkan dirimu sudah hampir 'gondok' mendengar tawanya.

Sebenarnya kau rindu pada tawanya, _sih_. Jujur saja, kau merindukan sepaket Park Jimin; ketampanan, keramahan, keindahan, keseksian, SEMUANYA TENTANG PARK JIMIN KAU RINDU!

Hingga dadamu terasa sesak.

Jadi bersikap acuh dan berpura tegar adalah pilihanmu untuk mengelabui dirimu dari rasa rindu pada kekasihmu ini.

"Kau sudah makan, sayang?"

Betapa kau merindukan suara lembut Jimin. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu di balik selimut. Ini sudah pukul dua pagi, dan kau rela bangun dan menahan kantukmu demi menunggu panggilan telepon yang Jimin janjikan tadi siang. Sedangkan besok pagi kau ada kuliah pagi!

Demi jari pendek Park Jimin, ini sudah pukul dua dan dia bertanya apakah kau sudah makan?!

"Sudah," cicitmu, menahan rindu yang sebesar... sebesar paha Jimin.

Sekali lagi Jimin tertawa, dan–Demi Tuhan kau merindukannya.

 _Change into the most comfortable clothes_

 _Lay in your favorite spot_

 _Careful that your battery doesn't drain_

 _Always be on the call_

Jimin dan suara malaikatnya. Sekesal apapun dirimu pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini, sungguh tak mampu kau beralih dan kesal karena seribu-satu caranya menyenangkanmu.

Kau pernah dikirimu sebuket bunga selama sebulan penuh oleh kekasihmu.

Kau pernah dibawa ke bioskop yang disewanya satu studio penuh, menonton film romantis yang berakhir horor karena kalian pergi nonton pukul satu pagi dan tak ada orang lain di dalam studio selain kalian berdua. Itu jauh dari bayanganmu dan seperti di drama korea yang sering kau lihat–sama sekali tidak romantis malah mengerikan!

Kau pernah diajak makan malam romantis olehnya, sekalipun hanya di apartemen Bangtan dan masakan Seokjin yang kalian makan. Tapi itu menyenangkan.

Dan janji Jimin sejak dua bulan yang lalu adalah, menyanyikan **Lullaby by PJM** setidaknya seminggu sekali jika kalian tak bisa bertemu karena jadwalnya.

Maka di sinilah dirimu, di balik selimut tebalmu di atas tempat tidur, menempatkan ponselmu pada mode _loudspeaker_ yang baterainya telah terisi penuh. Tersenyum seperti orang gila mendengar basa-basi a-la Park Jimin kekasihmu.

 _Tell me any song you want to hear, everything_

 _When you're hungry, get coffee, popcorn, anything_

 _Don't give me too much pressure, just comfortably listen_

 _Or else I'll be too nervous_

Kau tak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama mendengar gumaman Jimin dari sambungan telepon kalian malam ini.

"Kau masih memilih lagu?!"

Jimin tertawa, terdengar manis dan merdu. "Tunggu sebentar, kubilang sabar." Lalu Ia menggumamkan nada-nada aneh yang kadang fals selama Ia memilih lagu. "Kau mau lagu barat atau lagu Korea saja?"

Sekali lagi kau tersenyum, "Terserah dirimu saja, Jim."

Padahal Jimin sendiri yang melarangmu memaksanya menyanyikan lagu tertentu, tapi sekarang Ia sendiri yang menyuruhmu memilih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merindukanmu."

Sama, Jim, aku juga. Sangat merindukanmu.

 _A moving song only for you_

 _A corner that will only make you laugh_

 _I'm gonna make your heart flutter so much that you can't sleep_

 _The time is now, shout out loud_

Jimin kadang menyanyikan untukmu sebuah lagu lengkap, dari awal hingga akhir. Kadang juga Ia berhenti di tengah lagu lalu menyanyikan lagu lain sesuka hatinya.

Membuatmu tersenyum karena gemas, bingung, dan kesal.

Ia tahu caranya membuatmu tersenyum dan berdegup kencang dengan seluruh pesona dan karismanya. Ia tahu caranya menggunakan suara _angelic_ nya demi mendapatkan hati dan perhatianmu.

"Jika terlalu lama, aku bisa tertidur, Jim."

Jimin merajuk. Kau bisa membayangkan jika sekarang lelaki itu sedang cemberut karena kau goda.

"Maka cepatlah, aku tak sabar menunggu."

 _I know your special tastes better than anyone_

 _Sweet yet sad and breathtaking_

 _But the next song is important, turn up the volume_

 _Do you remember? That song from that day_

Mungkin kekasihmu menderita gangguan narsistik, mungkin saja memang tipikal Jimin yang ingin mengingatkanmu tentang kebanggaanmu menjadi kekasih superstar.

Karena dari jutaan lagu romantis di dunia, Ia memilih menyanyikan Serendipity.

"Demi tuhan, Jim–" kau hendak protes tapi Jimin sudah mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

Suara merdunya, bayangan wajah tampannya, sosoknya yang kau rindukan–dadamu hampir meletus karena besarnya rasa cintamu padanya.

Sudah setahun kalian menjalin hubungan, tak seharipun kau lupa bagaimana Jimin menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan memintamu menjadi kekasih.

Itu tanggal dua Januari–Jimin ingin mengajakmu pergi di malam tahun baru tapi jadwal di stasiun TV membatalkan niatnya. Tidak apa, merayakan tahun baru dua hari lebih lambat dari orang lain adalah gaya kalian berdua.

Jimin adalah rajanya romantis. Ia menyanyikan lagu Serendipity yang memiliki lirik superromatis itu untukmu. Dan semua paket kesempurnaan seolah ada pada diri Jimin dan hubungan kalian. Kau menerimanya, merasakan ciuman lembut bibir tebalnya, dan membiarkan Jimin membawamu ke awan-awan.

Kau dimabuk cinta!

 _Even if i seem too serious, don't laugh_

 _Anyone can see it's not a perfect song_

 _I practiced this part a lot but I'm making mistakes cuz of you_

 _Because i'm still so nervous_

Kau tertawa karena Jimin gagal meraih _high note_ di tengah-tengah lagu.

Tawamu sungguh keras hingga Jimin benar-benar tak bersuara di ujung telepon. Perutmu geli, bagaimanapun mendengar Jimin gagal mencapai nada tinggi pada lagunya sendiri adalah humor terbaik yang kau ketahui.

"Jim, sungguh, ini lagumu sendiri dari album grupmu. Kau menyanyikan ini mungkin lebih dari seratus kali, berlatih pada _vocal coach_ mu hingga berbulan-bulan–" kau berhenti untuk melanjutkan tawa, Jimin semakin keras berteriak menyuruhmu berhenti. "Dan kau masih gagal meraih _high note_."

"Diamlaaaaaah!" Jiminmu merengek di ujung panggilan. Suara rengekannya terdengar manja dan manis. Ya, kau sadar kau memacari Jimin yang imut dan menggemaskan ini.

Tak tega, kau berhenti tertawa. Bagaimanapun menggoda Jimin adalah keahlianmu dan melihat wajah malu Jimin adalah... _kink_ mu?

YA TUHAN–

"Aku masih gugup setiap menyanyikan lagu untukmu, sayang, pahamilah."

Kau tak tega untuk melanjutkan tawamu.

 _This concert is almost over_

 _Tell me how it was through text_

 _I don't want to hang up but I know you're sleepy_

 _Be excited for this last song, the most important_

Ini hampir pukul tiga. Kau dan Jimin sama-sama tahu. Tubuh kalian juga pasti sama-sama lelah karena kegiatan kalian hari ini; Jimin latihan mempersiapkan konser selanjutnya sedangkan dirimu harus mempersiapkan kerja lapangan karena diwajibkan oleh fakultasmu.

Setengah mengantuk kau masih mendengar Jimin menyanyikan kembali lagu Serendipity untukmu.

"Aku mengantuk, Jim," lirihmu melirik ponselmu yang masih menyala dengan mode _loudspeaker_. Suara Jimin masih terdengar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, lagu Jimin berhenti. "Biar, kau tidur saja, sayang. Aku akan menyelesaikan lagu ini untukmu."

Lalu kekasihmu itu melanjutkan nyanyian merdunya.

"Tapi tak adil, Jim," mati-matian kau mengumpulkan kesadaranmu karena kantuk. "Aku tidak mau melewatkan nyanyianmu tapi aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Jimin tertawa, nyanyiannya berhenti. "Kan sudah kubilang, ini _lullaby by PJM_ , jadi tidak masalah kau tertidur saat mendengarkan lagu pengantar tidur dariku. Aku malah senang."

Kau menurut. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan sesi _**lullaby by PJM**_ , bahwa kau akan mendengarkan Jimin menyanyikan beberapa lagu–kadang lagunya berhenti dan kalian berbincang beberapa kalimat–hingga kau tertidur. Jimin juga sudah paham, bahwa ketika Ia menelponmu setelah semua jadwalmu selesai, kau pasti juga sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

Maka dari itu Ia menciptakan sesi ini demi menemanimu tidur, sebagai ganti tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, katanya.

Lagunya sayup-sayup berhenti, kau sudah hampir tertidur.

Jimin biasa menyampaikan pesan satu arah padamu yang sudah tertidur–sebenarnya kau sadar karena kau biasanya masih setengah sadar saat Jimin menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara manisnya, lalu tertawa. "Tidak apa, aku senang hari ini akhirnya bisa mendengar suaramu."

"Maaf jika kau harus menunggu teleponku hingga hampir subuh begini, terimakasih kau masih mau bersamaku. Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu sekarang, aku tahu kau sudah tertidur dan tak akan bisa menjawab ungkapanku. Tapi aku akan tetap mengucapkannya, menegaskan padamu jika aku mencintaimu–benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku tak membutuhkan balasan darimu."

Jimin berhenti dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya butuh dirimu menerimaku, menerima kekuranganku dan hubungan kita. Seperti sekarang ini. Karena aku sungguh bersyukur dipertemukan dengan gadis sesempurna dirimu yang mau menerima kekuranganku."

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Sampai jumpa di sesi **Lullaby by PJM** selanjutnya. Selamat tidur, kuharap kau mimpi indah."

 **\- END-**

 **SHORT UPDATE KARENA LAGI PUSING SAMA PROYEK HOUND kwkwkw**

 **Hehe, sudah lama sebenernya kepikiran songfic ini, tapi bingung eksekusinya. Dan disinilah aku, malam-malam jam sepuluh menulis ff sampah demi memuaskan keegoisan diriku wkwkwk**

 **Maaf ya, aku ga pinter bikin yang romantis dan pacaran-anak-muda style wkwk dimaafkan?**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI, SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATI**

 **RnR? ILY!**


End file.
